


Always where I need to be

by heavenisalibrary



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenisalibrary/pseuds/heavenisalibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I really look like that?” Amy asks her husband, standing across from him in his body. Her first concern thought had been <i>what the hell</i>, followed closely by<i> my god how do blokes stand without doing the hip thing</i> followed by <i>but my body looks even fitter than I realized.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always where I need to be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Amy/Rory, bodyswap.

"Do I _really_ look like that?” Amy asks her husband, standing across from him in his body. Her first concern thought had been _what the hell_ , followed closely by _my god how do blokes stand without doing the hip thing_ followed by _but my body looks even fitter than I realized._

"I — guess?" Rory says, fidgeting with his hands. They hang at his — her — sides at first, but he’s clearly not used to having any sort of shape that curves out at any point, and so ends up trying to cross and uncross his arms over his chest. But then, he’s not used to those being there either, so in the end he ends up clasping his hands in front of him and wringing them together. “I _told_ you not to mess with the TARDIS, Amy, I told you nothing good would happen —”

"I just wanted chips," Amy sniffs. "I thought it would be fine. You know, your voice sounds a lot less nasal when I’m in your head."

"You have no _idea_ how to fly the TARDIS! The only one who can fly the thing is the Doctor, and even he hasn’t truly got a clue,” Rory says. Then, “you think my voice is nasally?”

"Yes," Amy says.

Rory frowns, stepping toward her. He peers closely at his own face. “Fine, then, before you ask _yes_ , you do always sound this _Scottish._ ”

"I think it’s a lovely voice," Amy says.

"You would," Rory says. "Of course the only person who fancies you more than I do is yourself."

"Nothing wrong with a little self-love," Amy says, reaching out to straighten the jacket her body is wearing. Her hand lingers as Rory examines his own face, and she brings it up to fuss with her hair.

"Is my nose really that big?”

"Yep," Amy said, slipping her hand under her own jacket with a grin on her face that usually looked mischievous, but she thought that it would look much less appealing on Rory’s face who, while a total babe in her eyes, had never felt mischievous a day in his life. 

"Amy," Rory says.

"Yes, Rory?"

"What are you doing?"

She slips her jacket off of herself — off of him — as he looks at her with that _are you mad_ face that has much greater impact when on his own face, instead of her own. 

"Weren’t you listening, stupid face? Self-love."

"Self — Amy, no. _No._ ”

“Oh, hush,” Amy says, “I want to see what it’s like when I make the centurion stand at attention.”

Rory slaps a hand over his face. “Amy, seriously? _Seriously?_ ”

"You know I’m going to win this argument," Amy says, pecking herself on the lips and finding the experience wholly thrilling. "So may as well stop arguing before the Doctor’s up to sort this out."

"I hate you," Rory says, sighing and rolling his eye in that way that Amy recognizes — even when he has her face — as meaning he’s surrendered.

"No, you don’t."


End file.
